talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Karl Uhl
Karl Uhl, who commonly prefers to be called Señor Uhl, is a supporting character in the ''Tales of Arcadia'' franchise. He is the Spanish teacher (despite being Austrian) and the current interim principal of Arcadia Oaks High. History Backstory How he found a career is unknown, but he seems to be well-travelled. He is Austrian. Trollhunters (Part One) Trollhunters (Part Two) Trollhunters (Part Three) 3Below (Part One) 3Below (Part Two) Physical Appearance He is a large man, square-jawed and neat, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He tends to wear professional attire. Personality Señor Uhl is as unforgiving as he is clueless. Though it is often with a great error that students say that he is a heartless monster of a teacher, he sports the basic support for his school and for his town, and he genuinely cares about the needs and educational experience of his students. The only strange thing about him is his rather strong bond with his...pick-up truck? However, in 3Below, despite his seemingly lack of emotion, he shows that he is able to display a more humane side. He sympathizes with Aja and Krel when they tell him that they had escaped the chaos of a coup in their "home country" of Cantaloupia, vowing that Arcadia Oaks High will be a haven for them until they can return home. He defends them against Birdie, the special advisor of the school board, when she suggests that they be removed from the school due to being 'illegal aliens,' protesting against micro-aggressions and stating that they 'do not use that word illegal.' Powers & Abilities Powers * Gravesand-Induced State (briefly): After unintentionally drinking Gravesand, it amplified Uhl's feral instincts ten-fold, thus making him more stronger and aggressive. Luckily, albeit with a lot of struggle since he barely had any emotional attachments, Toby manages to break him free from his feral curse by reminding him of his favorite truck, Susannah. ** Superhuman Strength: Uhl was able to knock several desks with little problems, nearly strangled Toby with a chair, and even lift two boys (one fat) like nothing. ** Superhuman Durability: When he hit himself against a wall, he was barely fazed from the impact. ** Superhuman Flexibility: Similar to Draal's own ability, he was able to roll himself into a ball and knock almost anything in his path, which Toby took note of. Abilities * Multilingual: Uhl is heard speaking English and Spanish, though given the fact that he's Austrian, he can presumably also speak German. Weaknesses * Mortality: As a human, Señor Uhl is highly vulnerable to injuries, sicknesses, old-age, and even death. * Metal: Uhl receives serious allergic reactions to metal, including Gaggletacks. Equipment Relationships Lenora Janeth They seem to get along well. In Part Two of 3Below, it can be assumed that Uhl has a crush on Janeth, yet she appears to be oblivious to his affection. Coach Lawrence Uhl and Lawrence seem to get along well. Jim Lake Jr. Uhl used to have a neutral view on Jim. However, when he begins his double-life as a Trollhunter, he begins showing up for class late, which Uhl begins to not tolerate. Despite viewing Jim more as a troublemaker, he did show ounces of concern when Jim gives out his Spanish presentation yet appeared distracted (as he was being attacked by Gnome Chompsky) in "Gnome Your Enemy". Toby Domzalski Like Jim, Uhl sees Toby as a troublemaker. Bertha "Birde" Flanagan Señor Uhl seems to have a mutual yet rocky relationship with Bertha Flanagan. He became incensed at her attempt to remove Aja and Krel on xenophobic grounds, and she threatens his job in response. Uhl was pleased when she disappeared, unaware that she was an alien sent to kill Aja and Krel and was killed by Varvatos. Aja and Krel Tarron At first, Uhl saw Aja and Krel as troublemakers, but when Aja explains that they came to Arcadia because their "home country" got caught in a coup, he shows them compassion and vows to make Arcadia Oaks High a safe haven for them. He supports this vow by continually defending them against xenophobia. Quotes Main article: Karl Uhl/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * In "Flying the Coop," it is revealed that Señor Uhl's first name is Karl, which is of German origin, despite him being Austrian. * As revealed in The Book of Ga-Huel, Uhl is highly allergic to metal, including gaggletacks (which is why he coats his car keys with clear nail polish so they don't make physical contact with his skin). **It's also revealed that he had a long-distance girlfriend in Spain named Susannah (which would explain his bond with his pick up truck which he calls Susannah). In 3Below, he admits to being attracted to Miss Janeth, which implies that he and Susanna may have broken up. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Teachers Category:Adults Category:Alive